


Snowflakes

by Tizniz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Winter, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizniz/pseuds/Tizniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is Mia's favourite season, but as she watches the first snowflakes fall on Camelot, she can't help but feel sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous.  
> This is my first time ever posting a story to AO3.  
> Please be kind :)  
> I do not own the tv show Merlin, or Arthur or Guinevere.  
> I do own Mia tho :)

            Mia sighed as she watched the snowflakes drift slowly from the grey clouds above. She loved winter; the season was also so beautiful and left the ground sparkling in its pure whiteness. But as the crystals got caught on branches and castle walls, she couldn’t help but feel sadness inside her heart. The young woman could not place the origin of the sadness…she was not homesick, since this was far from her first winter season in Camelot, there was no recent bad news that affected her personally or the people around her…and yet there was still that sadness.

            Her emerald eyes searched the courtyard in front of her, the cold from the wall seeping into her skin slowly, but she was numb to it. A light breeze blew at the strands of her chocolate hair as small puffs of breath appeared in front of her face, she knew in the back of her mind she should continue down the walkway and go back into the warmth of the castle, but her body remained where it was.

            Movement in the corner of her eyesight made her shift her gaze, landing on a young couple walking across the courtyard. As they made a path towards the gates that lead to the lower town, the guy leaned in close to the girl’s ear. What ever he said made his sweetheart tilt her head back as laughter passed her lips. The sound was faint to Mia’s ears because of her position, but even from that distance she could tell the love that existed between the two. A sharp feeling of pain hit her gut as she watched the young gentleman bring a hand to brush what must have been a snowflake from his loved ones eyelashes, a smile gracing his lips.  
_Jealousy_.  
            Mia blinked that that thought, thinking at that word. Maybe she was jealous...but of what? She pushed that feeling from her mind, no, she was happy for the couple and watched them disappear through the gates. Yes…they were in love and it was a wonderful time to have that feeling with another.  
  
            “Mia?” A voice brought the onlooker out of her little world and made her turn her head. “Oh…my lord, I didn’t hear you approach.” Arthur’s brows furrowed a bit at Mia’s formal greeting, “No…you did seem a bit distracted.” He took a small step forward, “Are you alright?”

            “Yes…I was just admiring the snow.” Mia turned to look back out the open arch. A small smile appeared on her lips, and Arthur studied her profile for a moment before speaking, “You always did love when it began to snow. Winter is your favourite season after all.” The blonde chuckled as a light blush glowed on Mia’s cheeks. “But it is quite chilly out here, aren’t you cold?”

            At those words, the cold seemed to suddenly appear along Mia’s skin and she shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. “I guess I was too distracted to notice before,” She turned to face Arthur again, “I think I’ll back inside now.” With a slight nod and smile at her king, Mia turned and continued her original path back into the castle, but stopped just before the door at Arthur’s question.

            “Are you alright, Mia?”

            Perhaps it was the way he said her name, she always did love the way it sounded when he spoke it, or perhaps it was the eerie feeling that she felt. Did he know her brief thought of jealousy towards the young couple? Mentally shaking her head, Mia scolded herself. Of course Arthur did not know that, he was not a mind reader. Nor did he have magic to do so. Turning her head to meet his eyes, she offered him a kind smile.

            “I’m quite alright, my lord. Thank you for asking.” With that she continued on through the door, leaving a puzzled king behind.

 

-       - -

 

            Mia shifted the basket on her arm while reaching up to secure the hood over her head. The snow had thickened overnight, and many inches lay on the ground below her feet, crunching as she walked along. A slight smile lay on her lips as she blinked snowflakes out of her eyes, the increasing wind and cold chill did nothing to dampen her mood. She passed a small group of young children having a snowball fight, while a few others made various snow figures. Everyone was enjoying the frozen crystals before it go too cold or too heavy to walk in. A twinkling laugh made Mia turn her head, her eyes landing on two familiar figures. Guinevere stood with her hand resting gently on Arthur’s arm while she let her head fall back with laughter. Wide smiles were present on both of their faces, and the blonde king leaned in a little closer to say something further to the maidservant. Without realizing it, Mia had come to a stop in her tracks, and stood watching the two converse. That same feeling she experienced the day previous hit her once again, that jealousy. Guinevere was always able to be casual with the king, yet not in a way that would be taken inappropriately. Just, comfortable.

            Blinking her eyes, Mia realized that they were beginning to fill with tears, and through her blurred vision she could see Arthur turning his head. In only moments he would see Mia watching him and his companion. Mia panicked at that thought, she would not be caught staring for no reason. Pulling the cloak’s hood in front of her face, Mia ducked her head and quickened her pace towards the castle. Her eyes followed the movement of her feet as tears began to make a path down her cheeks, no matter how much she willed them to stop. The young woman could not figure out why she was crying, and cursed herself for allowing it to happen in such a public place, especially in front of her king. In front of Arthur.

            Feeling the air change, and noticing the floor change from snow-covered earth to the cement that held the castle walls, Mia turned and ducked into a small alcove. Leaning against the wall, all she could hear was her ragged breath as she willed her mind and heart to calm down. The basket slipped from her arm and past her fingertips, the thud as it hit the ground falling on her deaf ears. Footsteps began to echo into her hiding place, causing Mia’s breath to catch. Closing her eyes, she hoped the person would walk past without seeing her. Her wish seemed to be coming true as the footsteps continued past her, but not very far before they stopped. Instead of continuing, there was a small scuff and the footsteps began to come back towards her. Even as the person stopped beside the opening, Mia kept her eyes shut. Part of her knew who it was before he spoke, and a smaller part of her dreaded that he caught her at such a moment.

            “Mia?” 

            It was soft, almost a breath. But to Mia it seemed too loud, too there, too him. With a shaky breath, she forced herself to open her eyes. But rather than turn to look at the speaker, she stared at the dark wall in front of her.  
            “My lord.” Her voice was soft as well, but there was a crack in it, and Mia knew that Arthur had noticed it. He always did. A deep sigh was released before Arthur shuffled and leaned against the wall Mia had been staring at, causing her eyes to rest on his right ear. She noticed the light from the hallway catching on the blonde tips of his hair that rested over it. She knew he was staring at her, studying her, noticing the stains left behind from her tears. Still she refused to meet his eyes.

            A light touch made her start slightly, and Arthur paused in his movements for nothing more than a moment before he continued. His thumb brushed a stray tear from her cheek. _Why won’t those stupid things stop falling already…_ Mia thought as she moved her sight to the hand that was no in front of her face.

            “Why do you do that?” Arthur asked, and Mia finally risked a glance up at the man before her, but his gaze was on his hand. There was an emotion in his eyes that Mia couldn’t quite place, and he left his eyes lowered as he moved his hand back to his side.

            “Do what, my lord?” Was the only reply she could seem to come up with, although she had an inkling of what he was talking about. And her theory was proven correct when he let out a soft curse under his breath. Finally he raised his eyes to meet hers, blue eyes clashing with green, a slight anger shined in his eyes.

            “Why do you continue to call me ‘my lord’ when you damn well that you can call me Arthur. Especially when we are alone…” His voice lost his anger as he spoke, and the next part was spoken in almost a whisper, “And when you are upset.” Of course he knew, he always seemed to know when she was upset. Even before she allowed herself to acknowledge it.  
            “I…” Any excuse slipped from her mind. She had nothing to give him. “I’m sorry.” There was silence in their little alcove for a moment, neither daring to speak quite yet.

            “Don’t be sorry for something you have no control over.” Arthur was right; she had no control over this. Mia didn’t even know why she was upset.

            “The snow falling used to make you happy, you know. There was always a smile on your face, and a light in your eyes. Why is it different this year? What happened?” The blonde’s words went straight to the brunette’s heart. How was it that he knew her so well, knew that there was a change.

             “I wish I had an answer, but I don’t. Arthur…” He reached out his hand and tangled his fingers with hers. Her words died on her tongue, she didn’t have anything else to say. Yet she had so much she wanted to say. The silence returned, the only sound that existed was the distant footsteps of the guards changing, and the slight wind trying to find its way inside the castle.

            “Maybe,” Arthur spoke even softer than before as he moved in closer, tightening his grip on Mia’s hand. “Maybe something changed. The snow?”

            “No…it’s still beautiful.”

            “Hm…just like you. Has the wind become colder?” A small smile graced Mia’s lips.

            “The wind is still bearable.”

            “Well…maybe it’s us.” Arthur stood almost touching her, his lips close enough for the words to be felt on Mia’s.

            “Us?” Her eyes remained locked on Arthur’s, her breath quickening ever so slightly.

            “Yes…maybe we changed. I seem to always search for you in a crowd, and when the first snowflake fell from the sky, I came to find you. Before, I was with Guinevere,” Mia’s breath hitched at the name, and Arthur squeezed her hand briefly, “And when I saw you, turning your head and hurrying inside. I knew…you saw us. All I could think was that I had to explain. Explain that it was you who I had been searching for, and ran into her.”

            “You were laughing.”

            “Yes, she quite enjoys watching me chase after you. I think it is her only entertainment right now. I excused myself as soon as I saw you, Mia. And when I heard you…heard you crying,” Arthur closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her. “That broke my heart, because I knew it was because of me. And I never,” He opened his eyes once again to look into hers, “ _Never_ wanted that to happen. I care about you Mia, more than a king, no more than anyone, should. But I do…and I think that’s what has changed from last winter.”

            “Arthur…”

            “You need to tell me right now, Mia. Should I leave and pretend none of this happened? Because I will if you ask me, only if you tell me too.” Mia could see it in his eyes that he meant it, but also knew it was the last thing he wanted her to say. And she couldn’t do that to herself, nor to him. She knew what she wanted.

            “No, stay.”

            “Oh thank god…” Was Arthur’s rushed response before he finally pressed his lips to hers, releasing her hand to bring both to her cheeks. Mia moved her hands to reach around Arthur, under his leather winter coat, and grasping his tunic as she returned the kiss. The feeling inside her gut left, replaced with the love she felt from Arthur.

            _Yes…this is what changed._ Was her only thought, but she knew now that it was a good change, and things would continue to change. Because Arthur was her king, but that didn’t matter. She was proud to call him her king, the man she loved.

 

\- - -

 

            The next time Mia watched the snowflakes drift down from the sky there was a smile of pure happiness on her lips. Because the snowflakes meant it was winter, and winter is and always will be, her favourite season.


End file.
